Competition
by freeriver
Summary: A story about a marraige propasl and a jealous best friend and Boy Friend
1. Bad things happen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with the books. I also

do not own anything to do with the film.

(A/N Most of the Fan Fiction stories I have read are on the film but this one's on the books, just in case you are wondering where the characters are coming from.)

**Competition**

12:13pm Royal Genovian Bedchamber

Man, can Grandmere get any worse. She is sitting in a chair in her suite sipping a sidecar saying, "Amelia you really should think before you turn down a proposal like that." Well what does she expect when a Prince of Spain turns up out of nowhere and asks you to marry him? Even if he is the worlds 3 hottest Royal (Prince William first then Prince Harry second). I only want to marry Michael Moscovitz. How can she expect me to go with anyone except Michael? Hopefully if Michael finds out he will think I am very loyal and he might take a hint about proposals. Ina supports me saying, "you should be with only your true love." Dad looked so uninterested in it all. He is thinking of his new girl friend, most of the others have been all right but this one is just terrible. She is rude, abusive and I don't know what he sees in her. Lars unfortunately had to watch the whole proposal.

Rommel is still licking himself. Fat Louie has been brought over and he always being chased by Rommel. Fat Louie is currently hiding from Rommel. .

Grandmere is speaking again, "Amelia please stop writing in that book until I have finished talking to you. Have I taught you nothing? That Prince of Spain is the nicest guy you have ever met, how could you just turn him down like that? You should forget about this Michael guy." That's it Grandmere has gone to far this time I snapped at her, "How would you know what Michael's like, you never even talk to him!"

"Would you like me to phone the Price back and tell him you accept?"

"Not in your life. How dare you even think such a thing? This is my life not yours!"

Grandmere is so unbelievable. I stormed out of the room. Dad followed me saying, "I know you're angry and your Grandmother can be very annoying but should you talk to her like that after all she is your Grandmother." Whose side is my dad on anyway?

Mia's To Do List.

Find Fat Louie

Tell Michael I love him

Make world peace

Find out how Rocky is.

2:30pmRoyal Genovian Bedchamber

What do I do to deserve a Grandmother like her? All through lunch she went on about the Prince. Here is as much I know about him:

He is a Prince of Spain

He is 5th in line to the throne of Spain

He hates cats

Wants to marry me

I don't even know his name, I think its Juan or something like that, it's defiantly Spanish. So how can I marry someone I hardly even know, I haven't gone out with him to know. I think Grandmere has something to do with the proposal as I'm sure the world's 3 hottest Royal would marry me. I can't even speak Spanish so how could we have a conversation he doesn't speak English or French.

Fat Louie is still missing but at least I know he is still in the Place as he has used the litter tray in the hall. Come on how can you loose a 25 pound cat. He has missed his dinner so he must be starving. I phoned mum to ask her about Rocky. She said he was fine.

9:00Limo on the way to Palo's

Oh my gosh. I just saw the news and guess what half of it was about me and the proposal. That Prince of Spain went straight to the media. Some reporter must have been hiding somewhere as there is a picture of me with the Prince. Lilly phoned me straight away saying, "How could you turn down a hunk like that. If it where me I would have said yes."

"Well you're not me and at least I'm loyal to my boyfriends unlike someone I know, hint hint."

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes. If you're so keen on this guy then I've got his number I can give to you."

"Really. How could you get his number, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. He gave me his number in case I changed my mind."

"Yea right. Could you give me his number?"

"O.K."

I gave her his number over the phone, to a very happy Lilly. Hopefully now, the reporters will give me peace if they hear the Prince of Spain has a new girlfriend. I hope Palo cuts my hair right.

12:30amRoyal Genovian Bedchamber

I can't sleep, I'm missing Fat Louie too much. I left food out in the corridors. Grandmere protested at dishes being left around in corridors. She said that if he was hungry he would come back. So I said if it was Rommel missing would you leave him to come back. That stopped her. She said I could leave food around over night. I better check to see if the food is gone.

2a.mRoyal Genovian Bedchamber

All the food dishes are empty. Fat Louie must have put on about 10 pounds after eating all the food. At least it was low fat cat food. I never managed to find him. Now my mind has been put to rest. Must get some sleep.

6:30a.m Royal Genovian Bedchamber

I had felt something in the middle of the night. I thought nothing of it. It Turned out o be Fat Louie as there was a cat shape left where he had slept. I really should get dressed and find Fat Louie. I hate Monday's. Must go.

10:30 am Limo

Oh my gosh. I am on the front cover of every newspaper. It was that picture of me and the Prince . Some days I could scream. Grandmere was like, "Oh, what a lovely picture." I can't believe her. Michael phoned up asking me all about it, he sounded so cross but he sounds really cute when he's cross. Apparently he never saw the news last night and Lilly never told him because she was chatting to the Prince. He was so annoyed I thought I was seeing another man behind his back. I said, "I never went out with him. As soon as we met for the first time he asked me to marry me." the conversation ended at that. I am on my way to a press conference.

_Continued……………………..._


	2. Can things get any worse

12:00p.m. Royal Genovian Bedchamber

The press conference went really badly. They asked me all these stupid questions like, 'Is it true you dated the Prince for over a year?' and 'It's it true you are thinking of reconsidering?' Really where did they get that garbage from. Yea I got an IMing from someone, oh no it's Michael.

SkinnerBx: What just went on in that press conference, it was all over the news?

FtLouie: Just the usual stuff.

SkinnerBx: It did not look like it.

FtLouie: They just asked the usual questions.

SkinnerBx: But they where talking about you going out with him.

FtLouie: That's what the Prince said. I had never met the guy before. I say him

once on a magazine cover but that is it.

SinnerBx: I don't know where I can trust you or not.

FtLouie: Please you have to.

SkinnerBx: Who knows what you get up to in Genovia?

FtLouie: There are reporters everywhere and Lars follows me all the time so how

I can I see someone with out either of them finding out. Maybe you

should talk to Lars.

SkinnerBx: Well maybe I will.

FtLouie: Fine

SkinnerBx: Fine

FtLouie: Fine

SkinnerBx: Terminated

Great now my boyfriend hates me. My life is so not worth living. Now I am going to have to come up with an evil plan.

3:40 p.m.Royal Genovian Bedchamber

I am too ashamed to show my face in public. Grandmere made me sit in a 3 hour tea party so she could stop me for going to the press. She finally admitted that she arranged for me to marry the Prince I nearly killed her. She didn't say it to my face but I overheard her saying it to her sister. Lilly is IM-ing me.

WomynRule: How could you do this to my brother of all people?

FtLouie: Since when did you care about you're brother.

WomynRule: He has been moping around the house since he last talked to you.

FtLouie: Whatever. How did it go with the Prince?

WomynRule: Oh. Not good he said that he all ready had a girlfriend.

FtLouie: Really. What's her name and how did she react to the proposal.

WomynRule: Oh she is the some random person he met somewhere. Your

Grandmother paid them money for the whole thing.

FtLouie: What?

WomynRule: Yea really. I wonder how much they got.

FtLouie: Terminated.

GRANDMERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Why can't I have a normal Grandmother most normal 16 year-olds have Grandmothers that give them money and leave them alone for the rest of the year but oh no I get a Grandmother who organises an engagement to a man who I have never met.

4:00Royal Genovian Bedchamber

I found him. I found him. I found him. I've found him. I've found him. I've found Fat Louie. He was in the kitchen under the table. He was curled up in a wee ball in the corner below the table top. He was safe form Rommel.

I had seen some move below the table it looked like a tail. I bent down to look under and there was Fat Louie sitting in the corner sleeping. I gently woke him up and he jumped into my arms. I wondered how a 25 pound cat could sit on the shelf without breaking it. On closer inspection I saw the screws where coming out of there holes.

Fat Louie is currently sleeping on my bed. He seems no worse for his ordeal. This is the last time I ever bring him to Genovia while Rommel is alive.

6:00 p.m.Royal Genovian Bedchamber

I've come up with my evil plan. O.K this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to phone the girlfriend of the Prince then pretend I'm some reporter from an American Radio Station (Everybody tells me that I sound so different when I'm on the phone so hopefully that will send her of my track for a while.) I'll ask her questions about the arrangement between her, the Prince and Grandmere. I will record it al on tape then send it to Michael. Now all I have to do is find her number and a tape recorder.

9p.m.Limo

I'm on my way to the post office with the tape. My plan worked she fell for it. I'm going to send the tape on the express mail service. The women never knew it was me until the end when I said, "By the way this is not a radio station but Princess Mia." She hung up. How rude she should know that you should not treat Royals like that. I found out that Grandmere paid the Prince 50,000 euros to act out the whole thing. No wonder the Prince accepted her offer. The Prince had to split it evenly between him and his Girlfriend otherwise she would tell me. The reporters gave them money for their story.

Now I have proof for Michael. All I have to do is wait. I should become a reporter. I hope the post office is still open.

2a.m.Royal Genovian Bedchamber

The tape should be in America by now.

4a.m.Royal Genovian Bedchamber

It should be in New York

6 a.m.Royal Genovian Bedchamber

It should be on the way to Michael's house by now. Oh No the time difference what time is it in New York? 12:00 oh no it's another eight hours before he gets it. Great more waiting.

8:30Royal Genovian Bedchamber

5 and a half hours to go. I hope Grandmere has a lot of things lined up for me to do so I can keep my mind off things for a short time. Fat Louie needs fed so I better go done and do that now.

12:00 p.m.Royal Genovian Bedchamber

2 hours left

2 p.m.Limo

It should by there. I'll phone Michael and ask him. Maybe the mails late or maybe he saw who it was from then threw it out. I can't phone him for another few hours because I'm on my way to meet the Prince and his girlfriend to try and resolve everything that happened. If this meeting doesn't work then I am officially dead.

3 p.m.Toilets in a Pizza Hut

Every thing is going great. Grandmere doesn't know were here. We are planning to get our own back on Grandmere. The Prince is as damaged as I am. His girlfriend finds everything very funny if only Michael did. I received a phone call from Michael in the Middle of the meal he said, "I'll Instant Message you later." I hope it's good news.

_contiuned..._


	3. A turn up for for the books

9 p.m. Royal Genovian Palace

That went well. When Michael IM-ing me I will be able to tell him what happened. I'll have to explain everything later.

Yea it doesn't look like I have long to wait. someone is IM-ing me. I wonder who it could be. Yea it's Micheal.

SkinnerBx: Hi Mia

FtLouie: Hi. What did you think of the tape?

SkinnerBx: I believe you now. I sorry I ever doubted you. There was a problem withthe band and I kind of lost it then this happened.

FtLouie: That's ok. It was a complete shock to me to. I would have acted like that

as well problems with the band or not.

SkinnerBx: The band is now fine. What are you going to do about your Grandmother

of yours?

FtLouie: I had a meeting with the Prince and his Girlfriend today to talk about

Grandmere.

SkinnerBx: What are you going to do?

FtLouie: Let's just say Grandmere is in for quite a shock.

SkinnerBx: What are you going to do? Don't leave me in suspense.

FtLouie: Sorry I can't tell you in case someone has bugged the computer or the

room I'm in. You'll find out soon enough.

SkinnerBx: I hope it the plan works. I here mom calling me so I better go.

FtLouie: O.K. Don't forget to keep this entirely secret.

SkinnerBx: Terminated

This is great Michael doesn't hate me any more. I really should go outside and get some fresh air but it is to hot. I never knew as Genovian summer to be so warm.

10:30p.m.Royal Genovian Place

Here is my evil plan. Mo ha ha haaaa. I am going to go into the street find some random person and pay them money to ask Grandmere to marry them. It will take someone very desperate for money to accept my money. I don't have enough money so I will have to ask dad for some. I hope my plan works.

11:30a.m.Limo

I had the best nights sleep in years. It must be knowing that Grandmere is going to pay.

I am currently going around the streets of Genovia looking for a man that would like money. It is harder than it sounds.

I think I just found the perfect man for Grandmere.

12:11.p.m.Royal Genovian Great Hall

I am sitting with the man who will propose to Grandmere. When we stopped him in the street he said he would ask her anyway without the money, it turns out he is a fan of Grandmere's. At least he's going to do it for free. I have called for Grandmere, she should be coming soon.

1:33.p.mRoyal Genovian Dinning room

I can't believe it Grandmere said YES. Right now she is sitting beside her fiancé eating lunch. It makes you want to scream. No plan I've had ever works. It makes you sick to know that Grandmere had her eye on the man called Pierre for along time.

I was sitting with Pierre then when I saw Grandmere coming I ran and hide behind a suit of armour. Pierre bent down on one knee and asked her to marry her (very professional). But the shock was Grandmere saying yes. This is how the conversation went.

Pierre: Will you marry me your Royal Highness.

Grandmere: Yes I will.

Pierre: Really?

Grandmere: Yes. I never had the courage in the street to say hello but now you're here.

(Grandmere not having courage yea right.)

Pierre: When shall we wed?

Grandmere: As soon as possible.

At that stage dad came down with a puzzled look on his face. Grandmere calmly explained the situation. Dad's jaw almost toughed the floor. At that stage I popped out from behind the suit of armour. Grandmere was going to explain what had happened but I said I heard the whole thing. Grandmere said I shouldn't be eavesdropping. I said I arranged the whole thing. She just looked at me lips starting to turn into a fine line but I just smiled and shrugged. At that stag I just left and went up to my room.

Now it is lunch time and I am sitting here trying to eat the salad that is in front of me whilst trying not to throw up at the site of Grandmere and Pierre. man I never new Grandmere had a romantic side.

How could anybody turn up and be that romantic. I smell something fishy going on all I have to do is work out what.

_to be continued..._


End file.
